1. Field of the Invention
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention relates to an apparatus for cutting a moving strand, and more particularly to an improved apparatus for cutting individual pieces from a continuously moving extruded strand.
An apparatus for cutting individual pieces from a continuously moving extruded strand has been disclosed by DE 33 15 925 C2. This known apparatus has two stripping drums that contact the extruded strand. The drums have openings that permit cutting blades to reach through, which cutting blades are each moved in a circular path by means of a transmission mechanism. After cutting of the individual pieces are accelerated in order to produce a gap between it and the extruded strand before being transferred into a transfer apparatus. Because of the stripping drums and the transfer mechanism of the cutting blades, the known apparatus has a relatively expensive design.
The apparatus according to the invention for cutting individual pieces from a continuously moving extruded strand has the advantage over the prior art that it is relatively simple in design and requires a small amount of space.
In one embodiment of the invention, the conveyor belt has a contactless section in which the rods guiding the blade supports are simultaneously rotation axes of deflection rolls of the conveyor belt. This embodiment has the advantage that the contactless section is always aligned with the cutting blades so that the contactless section can be designed to be very short. As a result, sagging of the extruded strand can be prevented.